rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nora Valkyrie/History
Events *Kuroyuri's destruction *Beacon Academy Initiation *Beacon Dance *40th Vytal Festival *Battle of Beacon Battles Background Nora Valkyrie turned up in Kuroyuri as a homeless orphan who had to scavenge for food. Some time later she met Lie Ren when she was being bullied by a group of boys who did not recognize her but could tell she was poor and wearing strange clothes. Later during the attack on Kuroyuri she was saved by Ren. Both she and Ren applied years later to Beacon Academy and were accepted together. ''RWBY Beacon Academy Initiation Nora noisily wakes up Ren and chatters incessantly to him about her excitement of being in Beacon Academy while he brushes his teeth, puts away his sleeping bag and eat breakfast. She starts to mention team formation while they are in the locker room and how they could communicate in the forest, using sloth noises to find each other to be on the same team. However, Ren tells her that sloths don't make a lot of noise. As he walks off, Nora follows, still chattering, which draws Ruby Rose's attention for a second. As the two are lined up on the launch pads, Nora smiles and tells Ren "I told you!" when Professor Ozpin tells the students that they are to team up with the first person they make eye contact with upon landing. She is last seen readying herself to be launched into the air. Shortly after Ren defeats a King Taijitu, Nora makes a "sloth call" before she drops down, hanging upside down from the tree in front of Ren. Ren comments that he is sure sloths don't make that sound, but Nora just presses her forefinger to his nose while saying "boop". As Glynda Goodwitch informs Professor Ozpin that the last team has been formed, she pulls up a recording of Nora and Ren's reunion. Glynda comments that she can't see them working well together, but she thinks they will do better than Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos. Nora eventually arrives at the abandoned temple riding on the back of an Ursa. She then hits it with Magnhild's grenade launcher, killing it in the process (much to her displeasure). When Ren appears from behind the Ursa and tells her to never do it again, he notices she is gone and has gone over to collect a White Rook relic, placing it on her head as she begins dancing and proclaiming that she is the "Queen of the Castle" before being stopped by Ren, to which she responds with a simple "Coming, Ren!", before skipping off. Later, after more initiates arrive, Nora and the others flee to an ancient ruin in the hopes of escaping the Nevermore and the Death Stalker that are closing in on them. Nora distracts the Nevermore by firing several explosives at it, but she is then saved by Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Ren when the Death Stalker appears behind her. She and Jaune are then separated from Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake, however, when the Nevermore knocks out the bridge. When Jaune says they need to get over to help, Nora transforms her weapon into its giant hammer form and launches Jaune across before launching herself over as well, hitting the Death Stalker in the head and accidentally knocking Blake off the edge. Nora continues to fight the Death Stalker, hitting it with a few explosive attacks before Jaune takes charge. He orders Pyrrha to cut off the scorpion's stinger that Ren had loosened, and when it landed on the Death Stalker's head, Pyrrha launched Nora into the air, and she drove the stinger into the Grimm like a nail, presumably killing it. After completing the initiation, Nora is inducted into Team JNPR, alongside Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren as they all picked a White Rook relic piece. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The First Step" *"The First Step, Pt.2" *"The Emerald Forest" *"The Emerald Forest, Pt.2" *"Players and Pieces" Start of Classes Nora and her team stick their heads out of their dorm after hearing Weiss' commotion about being late to class. Once the team inexplicably falls over each other, she and her teammates are seen running to class with Team RWBY. Nora is seen eating lunch with Team RWBY and Team JNPR. She tells a story about her recurring dream, in which Ren clears up several exaggerations she states about it, such as Ursai that were really Beowolves. Yang Xiao Long seems to be the only one interested in her story. After Pyrrha mentions that they can help Jaune Arc with Cardin Winchester, the bully, Nora suggests that they break his legs. Nora is briefly seen alongside Ren after Bartholomew Oobleck's history class when Pyrrha tells the two go on ahead and that she will wait wait for Jaune. One night, Nora jumps on her bed and asks about Jaune's whereabouts. At the same time, Ren is adjusting his StormFlower and Pyrrha is staring out the window. Ren answers Nora, saying that Jaune has been rather scarce after he started to do favors for Cardin. Pyrrha, however, brushes him off in saying Jaune knows what he's doing. Ren and Nora look at each other questioningly. Later she is seen in the forest collecting sap with Ren, which she proceeds to drink when Ren hands her a jar. Nora is later seen alongside Ren again as the members of Cardin's team run past the group, fleeing from an Ursa Major. She accompanies him under orders from Pyrrha to go with Blake and Yang in case they run into more Grimm on their way to find Glynda. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Badge and The Burden" *"Jaunedice" *"Forever Fall" *"Forever Fall, Pt.2" Second Semester While enjoying lunch in the dining hall her her team, Nora flings some food at Yang, who grabs it with her mouth. At one point, Yang was distracted and Nora hits her with an apple, causing Yang to angrily toss some food back. Nora in turn tosses a large pie over at their table, but she ends up hitting Weiss instead of Yang. The two teams engage in a large scale food fight, starting with JNPR constructing a large structure from tables with Nora at the top, once again singing that she is "Queen of the castle" and shouts "Off with their heads" at RWBY. Nora jumps down and flips an entire table of watermelons at RWBY before grabbing a large pole and creating a makeshift hammer using a watermelon as the head. She manages to take out Weiss and shortly after send Yang through the roof, but she is knocked into a soda machine when Blake hits her with a string of sausage links. She then proceeds to toss cans of exploding soda at Blake, and Pyrrha soon helps with her Semblance. Nora and her team are defeated by Ruby, who uses her own Semblance to send JNPR smashing against the back wall with a vortex of wind and food. Glynda enters soon after and puts everything back in order, telling the kids not to play with their food. Nora looks at Glynda before loudly burping, then laughs with everyone else over the incident. Later, Nora is seen sleeping in the library throughout the majority of team RWBY's game, and her teammates are all seen reading. She later wakes up, shouting pancakes, and after Blake leaves the library, she comments on how women can be. Nora is seen in her team's dormroom reading a book with her headphones covering her ears. She overhears Jaune privately comment on how Ren and her are "together-together", to which she embarrassingly debunks. She joins the conversation between Pyrrha and Jaune, who tells the team leader to tell Weiss what he feels. After Jaune leaves, Nora tells a saddened Pyrrha to practice what she preaches. She is later seen at the dance with Ren for the majority of the event. However, after Jaune asks Pyrrha to dance and the music escalates, she grabs Ren and joins, dancing with her team as a group. Nora is briefly seen alongside her team attending a speech by Ozpin at the assembly hall. Later on, her team meets Team RWBY outside the school after being assigned missions, shortly expressing how "hurt" she is Team RWBY gets to go on a world-saving mission without them. Her team sees off Team RWBY on their mission to Mountain Glenn. Nora and her team are seen heading towards their airship as Jaune points out his concerns of Ruby's calling for them. After alarms are heard from the city, Team JNPR heads over to Vale to help. Nora manages to kill a King Taijitu with a single blow from her hammer and later helps control the outbreak with the rest of her team. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Best Day Ever" *"Welcome to Beacon" *"Burning the Candle" *"Dance Dance Infiltration" *"Field Trip" *"Breach" Vytal Festival Tournament Nora shares a meal with her team and Team RWBY before Team JNPR's first match. When Jaune says he thinks he'll vomit, she enthusiastically tells him to aim at the enemy. She assesses her team's combat skills by saying they have a world renowned fighter, a ninja and Jaune, indirectly insulting him twice. At the thought of losing the first round, Nora says they will have to live as outcasts when nobody wants to associate with "Team Lose-iper". She goes on to the thought of being exiled from the school, but she and Ren have no home or parents to return to. Team JNPR's first match in the Vytal Festival tournament is against Team BRNZ of Vacuo's Shade Academy. After a brief melee in the center of the arena, Team JNPR is quickly pinned down by May Zedong, Team BRNZ's sniper, who has taken cover in the trees on the opposite end of the battlefield. After Nolan Porfirio incapacitates Ren with his electric weapon, Nora makes him hit her with it to charge her Semblance, the ability to conduct electricity to her muscles. By the time he realizes his mistake, Nora has already sent him flying. When Jaune realizes that the mountain biome has lightning, he tells her to get to the top and charge her Semblance further. She is able to make it and charge, and she transforms her weapon to launch all her grenades at once to destroy May's cover. May is not harmed, but Nora's attack leaves a heart-shaped burn mark in the forest biome. She also hits the other three members of Team BRNZ with an explosive hammer attack. Jaune attempts to finish the match by calling out team attacks, starting with "Flower Power" for Ren and Nora. However, Ren and Nora don't understand his instructions, which greatly frustrates Jaune. Ren is especially confused as to how he is expected to bring "a flower" and how this constitutes a combat tactic. Nora suggests that he bring "flour, like in baking". Exasperated, Jaune simply has Nora hit Team BRNZ with her hammer, which she does, knocking them clear out of the arena and winning the match. Nora and Team JNPR progress through the doubles round and elect Pyrrha to represent them in the finals. Taking it upon herself to prepare her teammate for her match, Nora coaches her in physical training, but strongly disagrees with Ren when he tries to get her to drink a "healthy" green slime-juice. Nora samples Ren's concoction but spits it out in disgust. However, both Ren and Nora remain quite unaware of Pyrrha's personal turmoil at the time, though she does wisely give Pyrrha and Jaune some time together rather than interrupt, allowing the pair to share a moment together. Nora and the rest of her team are present at Amity Colosseum to cheer on Pyrrha in her match against Penny Polendina, where she witnesses Pyrrha accidentally destroy her opponent. '''Episodes Covering These Events' *"Round One" *"New Challengers..." *"Destiny" *"PvP" The Battle of Beacon Nora is among the group of students present at Amity Colosseum at the beginning of this Grimm attack on Vale. Her weapon flies to the floating arena in a rocket-propelled locker. After a Giant Nevermore breaks into the stadium, she deals a large blow to its head before its eventual defeat. She is among the students that choose to fight this battle rather than flee. The group takes an Air Bus to Beacon where they begin to fight the Grimm. During the fight, Nora pushes Ren out of the way of an Atlesian Paladin-290. She takes its attack for him but is still able to fight later on. Nora, along with Ren, were smarting from their injuries, while staying by their decision to leave only when Jaune and Pyrrha had returned. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Battle of Beacon" *"Heroes and Monsters" *"End of the Beginning" Journey to Haven After the incident, she accompanies Ren, Jaune, and Ruby to investigate the conspiracy behind the Vale crisis, beginning their journey to Haven Academy after they stop by Summer's Gravestone for Ruby to pay her respects. Months later, while Team RNJR is still on the road to Haven, a nearby village in Mistral comes under attack by a Geist. Ruby is the first to respond, but Nora, Ren and Jaune quickly rush to assist her and the team destroys the Grimm together. In exchange, the village leader arranges for the team to be given supplies and a blacksmith upgrades Jaune's armor. Afterwards, she and the others make their way to Shion, hearing that the village would have an airship that they could use to get to Haven. However, upon the team's arrival, they see that the village is in ruins. The four find a dying Huntsman who tells them that the village was overrun by Bandits whose attacks caused Grimm to appear due to the resulting panic. Jaune and Ruby quickly try to put together a plan to save the Huntsman's life, but Nora is doubtful that he will be survive; before the three can even turn back around to look at him, he succumbs to his injuries. Nora, with a tone of uncertainty, asks if they should bury him. Ren then urges the team to leave the village as he walks away and Nora attempts to catch up to him. However, the two stop when they find a hoofprint. Upon this discovery, the two recognize it and they look at each other with serious expressions. Later, they travel to a village named Higanbana and stay at its inn for the night. Concerning the lack of encounters from the Grimm, Nora believes that it is because of their luck turning around. She and her friends continue on in high spirits, not knowing that Qrow Branwen has been protecting them from a Grimm attack. An unknown amount of time later, they are seen walking again but unexpectedly encounter the abandoned village of Oniyuri. They attempt to search for survivors until they realize that the village has been abandoned for a long time. Ren tells them his ties to the village and why it was built and abandoned. Before they can leave, Tyrian Callows, who has been tasked to hunt Ruby, attacks them. During the fight, Ruby charges Nora's Semblance with an electrified rifle shot in order to deal a massive blow to Tyrian, but he is able to block Nora's attack by revealing his scorpion tail to intercept her strike. Tyrian proceeds to overwhelm Team RNJR, but before he can land a critical strike on Ruby, Qrow arrives and blocks the attack. Qrow and Tyrian fight, and Nora tries to intervene with Ren to no avail. After Tyrian flees the scene, she asks Qrow who Tyrian is. That night, Team RNJR learns about the four Maidens, the two deity brothers, the four relics and Salem. When Nora asks why they are not in a hurry to get to Haven to warn about the impending danger, Qrow answers that the headmaster will be on his guard after what happened to Beacon. Later, when he tries to avoid Ruby's question about him following them discreetly, Nora insists that he answer, reasoning that he has been telling them stories of what they needed to know. The following morning, Team RNJR discovers that Qrow has been poisoned by Tyrian. Using a makeshift stretcher, they carrying him in the hopes of finding help. Unfortunately, they reach a fork in the road and must choose between a mountainous route that will lead them to their destination and a lowland route that leads to a destroyed town. Nora suggests that they split, since Qrow cannot be carried over the mountains. She sets off with Ren on the mountainous path toward Mistral, hoping higher ground will allow them to see a better way to get help. On the way through the mountains, she discovers an open cave filled with various weapons and items from villages across Anima. She and Ren hear a howl and see a strong disturbance in the trees. Upon arriving in Kuroyuri, Nora and Ren find Jaune, Ruby and Qrow safely before the Nuckelavee arrives in the town. During the ensuing battle, Ren gets pinned to a wall by the Nuckelavee, and with Ruby's help, Nora saves him from getting hit by its other hand. This leads to the Nuckelavee grabbing Magnhild and using it to smash Nora against the ground until her Aura breaks, which sends Ren into a frenzy against the Grimm. Nora tackles Ren out of the fight to talk sense into him. When the two rejoin the battle, she slays the horse portion of the Nuckelavee with the others' help, and Ren finishes it off. The smoke that results from the Nuckelavee's disintegration catches the attention of pilots from Mistral who were on patrol, and the group is transported to the City of Mistral, where Qrow receives medical attention and they find a place to stay. On the way there, she sits with Ren, who initiates hand-holding. Once in the city, she and Ren join Jaune in sitting in quiet remembrance of lost loved ones in Jaune's room. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"End of the Beginning" *Volume 4 Character Short *"The Next Step" *"Remembrance" *"Family" *"Tipping Point" *"Punished" *"A Much Needed Talk" *"Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back" *"Kuroyuri" *"Taking Control" *"No Safe Haven" Category:History pages